Finding a Way Together
by bonesfan1424
Summary: Booths POV. What happens when all he wants is to be with her? Will they find their way together? Or be pulled apart? Rated T just in case for some swearing
1. News

**Disclaimer: I'm in no way affiliated with Bones and I make no profit from writing stories for it.**

**Authors Note: This story is from Booth's point of view, its set before the whole coma thing and meeting Hannah and stuff. Oh and Angela isn't pregnant here. It starts off at the Jeffersonian:**

* * *

><p>There she was. So gorgeous. So caring. I wish I could tell her how I feel. I wish I could tell her that I love her. Oh she's coming towards me. God she's flawless.<p>

I straightened my tie.

"Hey Bones. What's up?" I said with a smile, trying to cover up how I feel on the inside.

"Hey Booth, wanna get some dinner after work at the Royal Diner?"

"Yeah sure, Bones." I responded.

"Okay, meet you there at 7." She said as she walked off.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

I need to talk to her about this. But when? Ugh now's just not the time. I walked out of the Jeffersonian and went to the FBI building. As I waited in the elevator I couldn't stop thinking about it. What if she likes me back? Before I knew it the elevator was at my floor with the door open.

I walked into my office and dropped down onto my chair. What if she finds someone else? No. I can't think about this now. This is work. I need to work. I went through my papers and took a deep breath. A new case, a child murdered and found in a dumpster. Why would anyone do that to an innocent kid? I threw the papers onto my desk and stood up. I was in no condition for working. I went outside and into my car. Ugh I need a cold shower, I thought as I drove to my apartment.

When I got in my apartment I plopped onto my couch. I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. I looked at the time. 6:00. I need to get ready. I stepped into the ice cold shower. I stood there for minutes just thinking. After my shower I couldn't figure out what to wear. Something to impress Bones. I put on a light blue dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves, and a pair of dark jeans.

I looked at the clock. 6:35. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked out the door, I'll just go early and wait for her. I'll text her that I'm gonna be there a little early.

"_Hey Bones, just lettin you know that I'm gonna be at the Diner in about 10 minutes. See ya there."_

_-Booth_

Perfect. Send. I walked into the car, and soon enough my phone vibrated.

"_Ok, I guess I'll come a bit earlier too. I'll be there in 15 minutes"_

_-Brennan_

I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket. I began driving to the diner. I need to see her. When I got there I sat in the car for a bit. I hope she wants to see me too, I thought. I walked in and sat down at our usual table. I looked at my watch. 6:46. She should be here soon. I leaned back and closed my eyes. When am I going to talk to her about this? I felt a tap on my shoulder and opened my eyes. A smile crept onto my face.

"Hey Booth." She said as she sat down in front of me. She was wearing a pink ruffled blouse. She looked gorgeous.

"Hi Bones. Should we order?" I asked.

"Okay sure. I'm not that hungry, all I'm going to get is a salad."

"Okay. I'm going to get a burger." I called the waiter over and told him our orders. As soon as he left I turned over to her. I wanted to speak but I didn't know what to say. All I could do was smile at her.

"So any new cases?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. An 8 year old was found dead, stuffed in a dumpster."

"Oh that's terrible."

"Yeah." I responded. Our food arrived. I bit into my burger.

"You okay?" She asked. "You seem kinda down"

"Oh I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess." I lied.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

There were a few seconds of silence then her face turned pale.

"Okay I…I'll be right there!" She said, her voice filled with panic. "Booth come on we need to go!"

"Go where? What happened?" I asked, completely worried.

"Angela's in the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Review &amp; check out my other fanfics!<strong>


	2. Hospital Visit

**Authors Note: Review! :)**

* * *

><p>"What?" I couldn't believe it. "What happened to her?"<p>

"She was in a car crash." She said, her voice trembling.

We ran towards my car and I sped to the hospital, hoping with everything I had that she was okay. "B…Bones don't cry, she's going to be fine." I tried to comfort her but on the inside I was just as upset as she was. Ange was definitely one of my best friends, she was so important to me. My thoughts were interrupted when we reached the hospital.

As soon as I stopped the car, Bones and I rushed out of the car running towards the hospital door. I hurried towards the lady at the front desk. "We're here to see Angela Montenegro," I told her, breathless.

"I'm sorry but you and your wife are going to have to stay in the waiting room for a while until you can visit Mrs. Montenegro." She said 'you and your wife'. Bones didn't say anything to correct her. But it was mostly because it wasn't important to her at the moment. I would love to have her be 'Mrs. Booth' someday. But now isn't the time to think of that. I followed her into the waiting room, her hair flowing perfectly behind her. When we walked in the only other person we recognized was a sobbing Hodgins.

"Sh…she got…hi…hit with...some asshole's c….car." He said with his sobs, I saw the extreme anger in his eyes, also filled with sadness. He loves Angela. A lot. As much as I love Bones. "I…I need to go g…get some fr…fresh air." He said as he stood up and left the room.

Bones suddenly wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my shirt. I didn't know what to do, or what this meant. Was she just doing this for comfort? Or does it mean something? I put those thoughts to rest and hugged her back. "Shhh Bones…it'll be ok, she's going to be fine." I whispered, trying my best to comfort her.

"Y…you can't kn…know that f…for sure." She cried.

I pulled her away at arms length and looked in her eyes. "She's going to be fine Temperance, I promise." I told her. She looked a bit more relieved, and a bit startled. Probably because of my use of her first name. She nodded.

"Thanks Booth." She said softly and grabbed my hand. Even though this was a horribly sad situation, I couldn't help but be happy for a split second. She held my hand. Bones held my hand. It felt right.

Hodgins came back. "H…hey guys. I think I'm more calmed down now. I…I just don't get it. Why her? What did she do to deserve this?"

My heart broke for him. "She didn't do anything, Hodgins, that's why she's going to be completely fine." I assured him.

"Thanks man." He said as he rested his head on the back of the chair.

We waited in silence until everyone else arrived. Even then we just waited. I looked at the clock. The time seemed to be going by so slowly. After what felt like hours of waiting, a nurse came in. You can go see her, but only two at a time. We all looked to Bones and Hodgins.

"You two need to go first." Sweets told them softly as they stood up and nodded.

They walked into her hospital room as we all waited. After about 10 or 15 minutes, Bones walked back. G…go ahead Booth. Hodgins didn't want to leave just yet. You go now. I stood up and nodded, she seemed upset…almost disturbed. I was scared about what I was going to find. I took a deep breath and walked up to the room, my breath almost stopped when I saw her. I knelt next to her, Hodgins held her hand crying on the other side.

"Hey Ange…" I whispered. I knew she couldn't hear me, she wasn't awake. Her right leg was in a cast; the rest of her was covered in deeply colored bruises. There was a large gash on her forehead, being held by stitches; cuts and scratches were all over her arms. There was a brace around her neck. "Y…you're going to be okay, Ange." I held her hand careful not to touch the cut parts of it. "Me and Bones will come back tomorrow to visit you, get some sleep." I released my grip on her hand. "See you tomorrow Ange." I walked out of the room.

"Bones, it's getting late, I'll drop you off at your house now. In the morning I'll take you to the Diner to pick up your car." I told her as I picked up her hand and began to walk towards the hospital door.

"No, I'm staying Booth, I have to. She's my best friend. I love her." She said, slightly pulling the other way.

"Bones, she's not even awake, you need to go home and get some rest. We'll come back here tomorrow."

"But…fine Booth." She said as she walked towards the door.

I followed her into my car.

"Bones. Listen. She's going to be fine. I swear." I knew she was really distressed about the situation. There was complete silence as I drove up to her apartment building. I parked by the door. "I could come over if you want. I'll sleep on the couch. You're so upset about Angela's crash." I really wanted to go over. To be there for Bones when she needed me.

"I…it's okay. I'll be fine, Booth. Thanks." She gave me a hug and walked out the car. I waited for her to walk into the building before I left. As soon as she got in I drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Chapter 3 will probably be up in the morning. Reviewwww!<strong>


	3. A Day Together Part 1 of 2

**A/N: Sorry, late update.**

* * *

><p>When I walked into my apartment building, I was still thinking about her. I didn't want her to be upset. I changed into a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. What if she's crying right now? I got a glass of water and gulped it all down. What if she's hurt? I laid down on the couch. She's fine. I gotta stop worrying.<p>

I picked up the remote and went through the channels. Once. Twice. Three times. I turned the TV off. Nothing was on. I need to call her… but I can't. She's probably asleep.

I walked into my bedroom and turned the lights off. As I relaxed on my bed, as much as I tried to get some sleep, I couldn't. After a night filled with tossing and turning, it was 5:30 am. I went to the kitchen and got an energy bar. After I finished it I got in my car. Bones always wakes up early. I drove to her apartment and knocked on her door.

"Hey Booth, what are you doing here so early? It's Saturday we don't have work." She opened the door. No make up. Still gorgeous.

I walked inside. "Hi, I just thought since you're usually up early, we could pick up your car and hang out for the day I guess." That's what I needed. To spend the day with her. I smiled when she nodded.

"Sounds good, I'll be right back."

I sat on her couch, waiting. So excited. First we can go to the ice-skating, then we can go visit Angela, then lunch at the Diner. After minutes of imagining what the day would be like, I heard a familiar voice.

"Booth?"

Wow. She looked amazing. Her hair was completely straightened down and she was wearing a casual purple dress with a thin black belt around the middle. "You ready to go Bones?"

"Ready." She said, walking towards the door.

When we got outside, I unlocked my car doors. "You can drive if you want." I knew she loved to drive when we went places. It made her happy.

"Wait…really? You alright? You never let me drive."

"Never better." I said smiling as I handed her the key.

She grinned and sat in the drivers seat as I sat in the passengers seat. When we got to the Diner she looked up at me. "Well there's my car she said as she got out. I'll drop it off at my apartment then we can go spend the day together." She said smiling.

My face lit up. "Sounds good." I grabbed my keys and drove off to her apartment. This day has to be great. I have to tell her how I feel tonight. Can I? Augh it'll be to hard. I don't know. Before I knew it I was at her apartment. A few minutes passed and she parked next to me.

"Hey Booth." She stepped into the passengers seat. "Where do you wanna go?"

I smirked. "We're going ice-skating."

"Booth, you know I'm not a very good skater."

"I'll teach you." I said happily.

I pulled up in front of the recreation center. I handed the man my skate pass and we walked to the skate rentals.

"What size are you Bones?"

"9."

"One pair of size 9's and another of size 11's"

After we put on our shoes, I helped a wobbly Bones walk up to the rink. "You ready?"

"Ugh I guess." She responded, tightly grasping my hand.

"Then let's skate."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A really short chapter, review, review, review! :)**


	4. A Day Together Part 2 of 2

**A/N: This chapter will be longer.**

* * *

><p>"Haha Bones, stop leaning on me, try to skate without support for a bit 'till you get the hang of it." The truth was, I did want her to lean onto me. Forever if it was possible.<p>

She turned around and stared at me with wide eyes like I was insane. "What? No Booth, I'll fall!" She clung tighter onto my arm.

"Alright Bones, you'll never learn this way though!"

"Booooooth." She whined.

"Haha, Bones here, I'll turn backwards and you hold my hands."

"Fine Booth." I spun so I was facing her and held her hands. I slowly went backwards pulling her with me as she wobbled on her skates.

"You're doing great Bones!" I smiled.

"Well I am a genius." She smirked.

"Haha Bones, you should be the one wearing the cocky belt buckle!" She laughed. "You wanna try it by yourself now?" I suggested as I slowly stopped.

"O…okay Booth…you have to catch me though if I start to fall!"

"I always will, Bones." I looked into her eyes and suddenly nothing else mattered.

"Booth?"

I snapped out of it. "Oh um yeah…try it."

She slowly let go and started to skate, slowly, but still doing it. "Booth! I'm skating!" An amused look was on her face.

I was right by her side just in case she fell. "Nice job, Bones!"

She looked over at me and picked up my hand.

"I thought you were able to do it by yourself though." Not understanding why she did what she did.

"I don't know, I guess I just…wanted to." I felt my heart melt. Bones wanted to hold my hand! What does it mean? I don't care. I'm too happy; I need to enjoy the moment.

"Okay." I smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

We twirled around and skated for about a couple more hours.

"Booth, we should probably go get lunch, its almost 12 and then we have to go see Ange."

"Sure thing, Bones." I helped her out of the rink and we got our shoes back.

When we got into the car I turned to her. "Where do you wanna go to lunch?"

"I don't know, anywhere I guess. We could pick up some fast food at the Burger King that's near here."

"Okay." I drove into the BK and we walked inside. I looked up at the menu. "What are you gonna get, Bones?"

"Umm, I guess I'll get a veggie burger."

I walked up to the cashier, he was a young man, about 17 or 18 years old. He had a lot of freckles and side swept hair.

"Hi, welcome to Burger King, my name is Jason, what would you like?" He said in a bored voice.

"Umm one veggie burger and a double whopper."

"Any drinks?"

I looked over at Bones. "What would you like?"

"Just some water is okay."

I nodded and looked back at the cashier. "One diet coke and one water."

I slid my credit card in the machine. I felt Bones' hand on my shoulder.

"Booth, I can't let you pay, let me at least pay for my food."

"Nope. I'm taking you out today." I didn't realize how what I said would be interpreted. She looked at me, confused. "You know, I mean in like a hanging out kind of way.

She nodded and pointed to the tray with food on it. "Its ready, let's sit down."

I put the food on a table by the windows and we took our seats.

"We need to do this again." Bones told me as she bit into her burger.

"Do what again?" I asked, doing the same.

"This. Us hanging out like this."

I smiled. "For sure."

After some more chatter and eating we threw our food out and walked back into the car.

"Let's go see Ange now." I buckled up and began driving.

"I hope she's awake today."

"So do I, Bones."

When we got to the hospital we headed straight for the front desk.

"Hi, we're here to see Mrs. Montenegro."

"Ok, I need you two to sign your names here first."

The second after we signed I looked up to the lady. "Where is she?"

"Go up three floors, it's the first room to the left." She smiled at us.

"Thanks!" Bones grabbed my hand as we rushed towards the elevator. She was holding my hand again! I smiled as we waited for the elevator to go up. As it went up it shook a bit, but Bones and I didn't think much of it.

Suddenly the elevator stopped.

"What happened? Why did the elevator stop?" Bones said, getting a little worried.

A gave out a big sigh. "I think we're stuck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffie! Review!**


	5. Stuck

**A/N: Ok, so SUPER SORRY for the HUGE wait, but my computer stopped working and I had to save up for a new one, which I ordered and it came last night. I will probably be updating my stories weekly now.**

* * *

><p>"Oh no…well at least the light's still on!" Bones started jamming the help button. She had a terrified look on her face.<p>

I wrapped my left arm around her. "It's okay Bones, they'll get us out."

Soon enough, we heard a voice. "We will get you out of there as fast as we can, but it still may take some time." It was one of the men that worked there.

"Okay, thanks." I yelled back. I turned to Bones and I saw a tear running down her eye. "Bones, what's the matter?"

"N…nothing it…it's just that…well…when I was little I got stuck in an elevator for a few hours and Booth…" She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I was so scared Booth." She whimpered.

I hugged her tightly. "You're okay Bones, it's ok, I'm here. We'll get out." I wanted to kiss her. To tell her I love her. But it was too early.

Minutes passed. I held her the whole time. We didn't say anything though. I was about to say something until the man yelled out again.

"We almost have it fixed! You should be out in a couple minutes!"

"Good." I was getting a little annoyed that it was taking so long, here was my Bones, scared, and I couldn't do anything about it. I frowned and held her even tighter.

"I think I'm fine now Booth." She pulled away. I could tell this was kind of awkward for her.

"Ok." It was all that I could spit out. I wanted to hold her again.

Suddenly, the elevator began moving up.

"It's working!" Bones said; ecstatic.

I grinned. "Told ya it would work."

She smirked and gave me a hug.

When we got to the third floor we ran into Angela's room.

She was asleep. I waited by the door as Bones kneeled by her side. "Hey Ange." She whispered. "I know you're asleep but Booth and I came by to visit. Well, I hope you get better, I love you Ange." She came up to me and we began walking out in silence. She was such a great friend. God, I love her. So much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the chapter was SUPER SHORT but I didn't have much time, next one WILL be longer. I wasn't gonna make a new chapter till next week, but I decided to make a tiny one so you guys wouldn't have to wait a whole week after waiting so long. It will probably be updated next week, so review! **


End file.
